


Shadow of Light

by Rachelise



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelise/pseuds/Rachelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is saved by mysterious twins, who work for an unknown 'Lady'. When Sebastian can't find any information on this 'Lady' or the twin butlers dressed in white, he becomes intrigued. The Lady is like a shadow who watches his every move... When a rumor spreads across London about the 'Queen's Shadow', Ciel can't help but feel like he is one step closer to finding this woman he has become obsessed about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help From Mysterious Twins

“Are you alright Lady _____?” Briar asked with worry.

“It’s not good to frown.” Emile, Briar’s twin brother, said.

You smiled at the two, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” They both asked with doubt. You giggled and nodded.

“I’m sure. I just… don’t exactly have a good feeling about this mission…” You replied.

The twins nodded in understanding and continued to sit quietly for the rest of the carriage ride. 

You were ordered by the queen to investigate recent cases of young brides being burnt alive. You already knew that her majesty’s “Guard Dog” was on the case, but she wanted you to keep an eye out him for some unknown reason... Of course you were curious, but it was not your place to ask.

“We are here.” The driver announced. 

You turned to your twin butlers, “Stay hidden. I don’t want anyone to suspect anything.”

The two nodded, and you carefully stepped out of the carriage. hey walked in the opposite direction of you.

As the carriage drove away, you walked up to the crowd surrounding the crime scene. You saw the black stain where the woman had combusted in to flames. Such an odd occurrence, but with your job, you have seen stranger.

You tried to wiggle your way through the crowed of people. You stood behind a few children who watched with curiousity. You scanned the scene. Your eyes came to rest on the two people. A young man and his butler were investigating it. You immediately knew that he was Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He has dark navy hair, fair skin, and the obvious clothes of a noble.The Earl's bright cerulean eye is what intrigued you the most. You wondered what happened to the other, under the eye-patch. He’s actually quite handsome at such a young age… so is his butler.

His butler's looks were extraordinary. It wasn't everyday that you saw someone as good-looking as him.

Wow, is he gorgeous…

You were snapped out of your thoughts when he caught your gaze and smiled at you. As a blush spread across your cheeks, you huffed and gave your attention back to the crime scene.

“Sebastian, gather a list of suspects.” The young Earl turned to his butler.

‘Sebastian’ bowed slightly, “Yes, my lord.”

With that he left. Ciel sighed and exited the scene as well, but walking in different direction where there weren’t as many people. You began to follow him, but kept a fair distance. You wouldn’t want to be noticed.  
_______________________________________________________________

(Ciel POV:)

How frustrating. Another case of suspicious means…

I walked away from the crime scene to think. Those bystanders were quite loud…

AHHH!

I heard a scream coming from a nearby alleyway and immediately rushed towards it. At the end of the alleyway, there were 5 men surrounding a young woman. They had heard the clicking of my heels, and turned to me- not paying any attention to the woman. She took this as an opportunity to run away, as they were too interested in me.

"Oh, looks like curiosity killed the cat..." One slurred as he pointed his gun towards me.

"I'm allergic to cats," I said defiantly. 

Another laughed, "I really don't care, kid."

"Look at that ring... I bet he's a noble," One added, "I bet he's got loads of riches on 'em!"

I growled in annoyance. I ripped off my eye patch, feeling somewhat intimidated, "Sebastian! Kill these men! That's an order!"

The men ignored this, and began to advance. I growled.

"Where the hell is he?" I muttered to myself. 

I found myself, backed against a wall, with the 5 men surrounding me.

The man with the lead pipe brought it over his head. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the blow. I opened my eyes when the blow never came and when I heard thumps and crashes.

All the men were knocked out, and scattered on the ground.

I looked up to see identical twins with beige hair, and violet eyes. They had on matching white butler uniforms. They turned to me.

"Are you alright?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes..." I said with utter shock.

"I'm glad." He replied.

"Sorry, but we must go now. Our Lady is calling for us," The other said. He gave me a caring smile, "God bless."

With that, they were off, down the ally.

"I see you had some help." Sebastian said, seemingly appearing out of no where.

I jumped, "Don't scare me like that!"

He smirked lightly, "Sorry, M'lord."

I huffed, and crossed my arms, "Where the hell were you?! I almost got killed."

He began to put my eye patch back on, "But you didn't."

"You are the one who is supposed to protect me, you fool." I swatted his hands away once he was finished. He began to lead me out of the alleyway.

"Again, you have my apologies," He said, with that stupid smirk still plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I stated, "And what the hell was that 'God Bless' crap? Didn't they clearly see the inverted pentagram on my eye?! Ignorant fools..."

With the mention of God, Sebastian twitched slightly. 

Whoever those two were, they mentioned their 'Lady'. And they were obviously butlers. What 'Lady' were they butlers for?

I stopped. Sebastian stopped as well, turning to me, "Is something wrong?"

"Find out who those twins were, and who they worked for," I ordered. For some strange reason, I felt like I NEEDED to know who these twins were. I NEEDED to know why they had such a calming aura. I NEEDED to know who their master was...


	2. The Queen's Shadow

"You were gone for too long!"

"Sorry brother."

"I was so worried about you! You could have gotten hurt!" 

"I understand brother."

"_______..."

"Yes brother?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," You said, standing up and giving your protective older brother a hug. He hugged back and patted you on your head.

"Please stop this 'job' you have. I could ask the quee-"

"I wish to keep working for her, brother." You said, pulling away. He smiled sadly.

"Stop for a few days and get some rest?" He bargained.

You sighed a nodded, "Okay."

As you left your brother's study, the twins were immediately were at your side again.

"You aren't going to stop, are you?" Emile asked.

"No." You shook your head, as you began to walk down the hallway with your butlers in tow.

"It's not good to lie." Brair said sternly.

"Whatever," You sighed.

The two stopped and looked at each other.

"Still stubborn as ever," They said in unison shaking their heads.

Emile and Briar had been at your side for a very long time. They were extremely loyal and always kept an eye on you. When you first met them, you were 5. They had saved you from drowning when you went on a family vacation to Italy. You remembered that moment so vividly... the two beautiful men with the most stunning white robes and fluffy wings had enveloped you in light and carried you to safety. Soon after, the disappeared when someone had found you on the shore. But you always felt like they were watching you. 

They had saved you from drowning yet again. You were on vacation with your parents two years after. The three of you went on a trip to America, and had left your older brother, Ethan, at home since he was sick. Not long after the ship had left shore, something went wrong and it sank. On that dreadful day, both of your parents died as well as 90% of the other passengers and crew. The twins had seemingly came out of no where and helped you on to a life boat. The two have never left your side since.

Because of your parents death, Ethan inherited all of the family's fortune. 

Ethan became the head of the (l/n) Company... and you had taken up a darker job.

________________________________________________

Ciel banged his fists on to the desk, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND ANY INFORMATION ON THEM?!"

"I'm sorry My Lord... I wasn't able to find any information about them," Sebastian said, "However..."

"However?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I was told of a rumor," Sebastian began, "The Queen has a shadow..."

"Oh? I didn't know she had one," Ciel said in a mocking manner, "I suppose you and I have shadows too?"

Sebastian frowned, "The Queen's 'Shadow' is a rumor that apparently started circling around lately. Much like you solve crimes and her majesty's guard dog, her majesty has a 'Shadow' who is her most prized personal spy."

"The Queen's Shadow, huh?" Ciel thought out loud.

"Again, My Lord, it is just a rumor. And even if this spy was real, he or she may have nothing to do with the Twin butlers yesterday."

Ciel ignored his comment and pondered over the idea of the 'Queen's Shadow'. He picked up his cup of tea and brought it to his lips, "Sebastian, in two days time we shall have a ball. Surely if this spy exists, he would show up. Make preparations."


	3. A Long Awaited Meeting

"Your brother got an invitation for a ball," Briar began, "and he wants you to accompany him."

"But we detest," Emile expressed.

"Why is that?" You asked opening the invitation

"We don't want you going near the Earl because..." Emile began.

"His butler is an angel of darkness," Brair finished, "A demon."

You sighed and slumped over in your chair. Your head landed on your desk with a thud, "So he made a contract..."

"We believe so," They nodded. You groaned loudly. They both crouched down at eye level and had a look of genuine worry in their violet eyes, "Are you scared?"

"No, no, I am not scared," You shook your head, "It is just an unforeseen obstacle."

You tapped your slender fingers on the desk. Your (e/c) eyes scanned over the invitation over and over again. 

Dear Viscount Ethan (l/n),

You are cordially invited to a ball at the Phantomhive manor to celebrate the new year. The ball starts at 20:00 and runs until 22:00. We hope you are able to attend.

~Earl Ciel Phantomhive

"Like I said, I think we should skip this ball," Emile put his hand on your right shoulder lightly.

"It is not just because of the demon. It's a trap," Briar said placing his hand on your other shoulder. 

"A trap, huh?" You asked. The two nodded. You dropped the invite on to your desk lazily, "For whom?"

"You, Milady," They both replied at the same time. You raised an eyebrow in surprise. Why would Ciel Phantomhive set a trap for me? Seeming as if they read you mind, Emile pushed some of his dirty blond hair out of his face, "It seems he has been searching for you. His butler has been going around all of London trying to get information on the 'Queen's Shadow'."

"He wasn't able to gather any information," Briar added, giving you a reassuring smile, "All tracks leading to you have been wiped clean."

"Excellent," You smiled back at the handsome twins. You weren't exactly sure why the Earl wanted you, but you were quite amused by his efforts to find you. If he was able to find you, you wouldn't be doing your job correctly. As far as proof of your existence was, you were just a myth. The Queen wanted you to stay hidden from the target, but this was just too good.

"If he wants me," a smirk danced across your lips, "then he shall have me."  
__________________________________________________________________  
The carriage pulled up to the Phantomhive Mansion. Ethan gave you a smile, "Isn't it nice to take a break from your job?"

Well... that really ins't the case. You nodded and returned his warm smile. He sighed in relief and ran a hand through his (h/c) hair.

When the carriage stopped, the door suddenly opened. Not to your surprise you saw the demon butler. He helped your older brother out and then reached his hand out to help you. As if you'd touch such a filthy creature... You ignored his hand and jumped out of the carriage yourself. He raised his eyebrow slightly, in surprise, "An independent women. It is nice to see you again, Milady. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor."

That's right, he saw you at the crime scene. You averted your gaze from him and interlocked your arm with Ethan's.

You waited for your chance to sneak away...  
___________________________________________________________________

Ciel sighed and walked up to his office. No sign of he Queen's Shadow yet... 

"I heard you've been searching for me, correct?" You said as you closed the door.

The young boy, whipped around to look at you with a surprised expression. 

You giggled, "You weren't expecting me to be a female, were you?"

"Who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You don't know me, but I know you," You began, "Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Rachel and Vincent." You smiled as you took a seat on his desk which made him visibly titch from irritation.

"Who are you?" He repeated his question.

"You wish to seek revenge on those who did you wrong. Those who destroyed your life."

"You're ignorant. My life has not been destroyed."

"Am I now? The only reason you live is because of revenge. You do not have happiness in your life," You stated calmly, "You live your life with anger, and because of that, there is a hole in your heart."

"You know nothing," Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Do you think your parents would be proud of you? Will the short-lived success of revenge help? Then suffering for eternity in hell?" You stood and took a step towards him.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Hell, you say?"

"I'm well aware that you made a contract with the demon who you call 'Sebastian'," You smirked.

"How do you know all of this?!" Ciel felt the anger inside of him rising. It annoyed him that you spoke so freely about him and his ordeal.

"You're pride will be your downfall, Ciel," You sighed and looked away in pity, "Despite what you think, there is no way out of hell. That's just the way God made it."

Before he could speak, you spoke again, "In the end they get their punishment. Why get the same punishment as well?"

"What nonsense are you speaking of?!"

"Sin does not go unpunished,"You stated simply, "And I can assure you, the ones who wronged you, have not repented."

The boy huffed and seethed through his teeth, "Get out."

"As you wish. I hope I have the pleasure of meeting you again Lord Phantomhive," You gave him a smile before walking towards the door. You paused, "One last thing. There is a way out of your contract, and you could still get your 'sweet sweet' revenge."

The door opened before you could reach for the handle. There stood the demon butler, "Done with my master?"

Not answering him, you walked past him muttering a few insults about him under your breath. Sebastian only smiled, "What a foolish yet bold woman. Impressive, eh, young master?"

"I'd say not." Ciel huffed and sat at his seat. Sebastian poured the young teen a cup of tea. Ciel watched absentmindedly as the steam rose from his drink.

"She said that the ones responsible have not asked their God for forgiveness," Sebastian began, "Perhaps she knows who did it..."

"You say that because you do not wish to wait any longer to consume my soul," Ciel debated, taking a sip from his Earl Grey tea.

The demon butler smirked, "That, My Lord, is very true."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Quotev, 'Rachel레이첼Shii'.


End file.
